tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN5-V2-Ch6-Samyutta50
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN5-Mahavagga-ver2-Samyutta50 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta49) Next(Samyutta51) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:5.Mahavagga-The Great Book'= ---- ---- 'Chapter 6 : Connected Discourses on the Powers (Balasamyutta) {Samyutta-50}' '(i) Ganges Repetition Series (Gangapeyyalavaggo)' '705-716. Powers, Etc. (Baladi)' "Bhikkhus, there are these five powers. What five? The power of faith, the power of energy, the power of mindfulness, the power of concentration, the power of wisdom. These are the five powers. "Bhikkhus, just as the river Ganges slants, slopes, and inclines towards the east, so too a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the five powers slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana. "And how, bhikkhus, does a bhikkhu develop and cultivate the five powers so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu develops the power of faith, which is based upon seclusion, dispassion, and cessation, maturing in release. He develops the power of energy ... the power of mindfulness ... the power of concentration ... the power of wisdom, which is based upon seclusion, dispassion, and cessation, maturing in release. "It is in this way, bhikkhus, that a bhikkhu develops and cultivates the five powers so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana." (The remaining suttas of this vagga are to be similarly elaborated parallel to previous 92-102.) Six about slanting to the east And six about slanting to the ocean. These two sixes make up twelve, Thus the subchapter is recited. ---- ---- '(ii) Diligence Section (Appamadavaggo sans. Apramad-varg)' '717- 726. The Tathagata, Etc.' (To be elaborated by way of the powers parallel to previous 139-148.) Tathagata, footprint, roof peak. Roots, heartwood, jasmine. Monarch, the moon and sun. Together with the cloth as tenth. ---- ---- '(iii) Strenuous Deeds (Balakaraniyavaggo)' '727-738. Strenuous, Etc.' (To be elaborated parallel to previous 149-160.) Strenuous, seeds, and nagas. The tree, the pot, the spike, The sky, and two on clouds. The ship, guest house, and river. ---- ---- '(iv) Searches (Esanavaggo)' '739-748 Searches, Etc.' (To be elaborated parallel to previous 161-170.) Searches, discriminations, taints. Kinds of existence, threefold suffering. Barrenness, stains, and troubles. Sensations(vedana), craving, and thirst. ---- ---- '(v) Floods Section (Oghavaggo)' '749-758. Floods, Higher Fetters Etc. (Oghadi)' (To be elaborated parallel to previous 171-179.) "Bhikkhus, there are these five higher fetters. What five? Lust for form, lust for the formless, conceit, restlessness, ignorance. These are the five higher fetters. The five powers are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning. "What five? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu develops the power of faith ,(also Energy, Mindfulness, Concentration as in 471,480), the power of wisdom, which is based upon seclusion, dispassion, and cessation, maturing in release. "These five powers are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning." Floods, bonds, kinds of clinging. Knots, and underlying tendencies, Cords of sensual pleasure, hindrances. Aggregates, fetters lower and higher. ---- ---- '(vi) Ganges Repetition Series (Gangapeyyalavaggo)' (Removal of Lust Version) '759-770. The River Ganges — Eastward, Etc. (Pacinadi sans. Paschim-nadi)' "Bhikkhus, just as the river Ganges slants, slopes, and inclines towards the east, so too a bhikkhu who develops and cultivates the five powers slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana. "And how, bhikkhus, does a bhikkhu develop and cultivate the Five powers so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu develops the power of faith ,(also Energy, Mindfulness, Concentration as in 705), the power of wisdom, which has as its final goal the removal of lust, the removal of hatred, the removal of delusion. "It is in this way, bhikkhus, that a bhikkhu develops and cultivates the five powers so that he slants, slopes, and inclines towards Nibbana." ---- ---- '(vii) Diligence Section' (Removal of Lust Version) '771-780 The Tathagata, Etc.' ---- ---- '(viii) Strenuous Deeds Section' (Removal of Lust Version) '781 - 791 Strenuous, Etc.' ---- ---- '(ix) Searches Section (Esanavaggo)' (Removal of Lust Version) '792-802. Searches, Etc.' ---- ---- '(x) Floods Section (Oghavaggo)' (Removal of Lust Version) '803-812 Floods,Higher Fetters Etc. (Oghadi)' "Bhikkhus, there are these five higher fetters. What five? Lust for form, lust for the formless, conceit, restlessness, ignorance. These are the five higher fetters. The five powers are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning. "What five? Here, bhikkhus, a bhikkhu develops the power of faith ,(also Energy, Mindfulness, Concentration as in 705), the power of wisdom, which has as its final goal the removal of lust, the removal of hatred, the removal of delusion. "These five powers are to be developed for direct knowledge of these five higher fetters, for the full understanding of them, for their utter destruction, for their abandoning." Floods, bonds, kinds of clinging. Knots, and underlying tendencies. Cords of sensual pleasure, hindrances, Aggregates, fetters lower and higher. ( All to be elaborated by way of the five powers having as their final goal the removal of lust, the removal of hatred, the removal of delusion.)